Wet Dreams
by nmegz1996
Summary: L finally gets some sleep and now Light cant, so what better to do than listen to your captor's wet dreams WARNING: BASICLY PWP ONE-SHOT LEMON! dont like dont read.


**A/N: ** ok so this is nothing but yaoi lemony one-shot pwp and yes I did say yaoi, don't like don't read, I don't care just don't leave a bunch of reviews complaining you've been forewarned

Moving right along, the plot (or lack thereof) is L was finally getting some sleep, but alas Light wasn't, so what better way to spend the night than listening to your captor's wet dreams about you XD

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**WET DREAMS**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Light tossed and turned, 'looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight…AGAIN!'

As it turned out, L was very eccentric, even in sleep. When the detective finally did get a few hours of precious sleep, which was only about one night every week or so, because of this, Light decided he wouldn't wake the detective, even if it did mean he'd lose some beauty sleep, 'like I need it anyway,' he thought smugly, he refused to wake the eccentric man…even if he did snore…loudly…and move a lot…and kick…and…moan?

'Well this is new,' Light thought looking over at the sleeping L with new interest. L continued tossing and moaning, completely unaware of the show he was putting on for his captive, regardless, Light was entranced, no small noise or move went unnoted, each going straight to his groin.

'I wonder who it is he's dreaming about…' the teen couldn't help but think as he watched the detective, 'whoever it is, even if it is just a figment of his imagination, must be really good…' he thought as L threw his head back, "Oh, please, m-more!" L moaned arching his back.

'Oh sweet merciful lord, he's dreaming about being dominated,' Light thought with a shudder that sent a twitch to his now rock hard member, Light had already figured that L was gay, or at least bisexual, but he never thought that L would even dream about being uke.

"Ah! Uuunh!"

'PLEASE STOP TOURTURING ME!' Light though in desperation, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Oh god, LIGHT! Uuunh more! F-faster!"

The teen froze, 'D-did…did he just say 'Light'? That's it L! Final straw! This is going to be the best wet dream you've ever had!' he thought with a lusty smile. Had Light gotten any sleep in the last two days, maybe he wouldn't have been listening to L's dream, maybe he would have just woken the detective up, but that's obviously not the case now is it? So Light, sleep deprived and horny, decided it would be a good idea to quietly and carefully crawl over to the detective and slowly pull down the covers to reveal a mostly naked L, both he and the detective preferred sleeping in their boxers.

The teen began by kissing L on the mouth to see just how deeply he slept, L actually responded to the kiss with passion, not what Light was expecting, but he loved it none the less, 'Oh this is going to be fun.' He thought, smiling into the kiss.

Slowly he moved down, kissing and nipping at L's throat, stopping at his collarbone and sucking hard to make sure L would see in the morning.

"Light, don't stop!" L moaned, as Light began to play with his nipples.

"Oh god! Li-!…Li-Light?" The detective slowly looked at the teen on top of him before he started panicking, "LIGHT! WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The young male looked up like a deer in the headlights, 'how the hell are you going to explain your way out of this?' he thought with a sweatdrop.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" L screamed, scrambling to get the teen off of him as he assumed his usual crouch, trying to conceal himself, "Well! I'm waiting, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

'Fuck it,' He thought, deciding to just go with the truth, "You were having a wet dream, you were also talking in your sleep, and considering I was your dream partner, I thought I'd help you out, and it looks like you and I both have a little problem, both your fault and therefore you should be the one to fix it." Light finished, laying the detective down on the mattress, "you look much better conscious anyway." Light stated examining his soon to be lover, L was laying with his legs together, biting on his abused thumb, the other arm sprawled haphazardly above his head, he was also blushing very badly, all in all, how could Light resist?

"Do you want me to continue?" Light asked as he began caressing the detective's inner thigh.

L inhaled sharply, trying not to arch his back, "Well, Light-kun did say this was my fault, and I completely agree, I should be the one to fix it." He finished with a lusty look.

That's all the teen needed to hear before continuing, he resumed playing with the hard pink nubs as he heatedly kissed the older male. "I'm going to make you're dreams come true." Light whispered hotly biting L's ear, then he slowly kissed down his chest finding the black cloth concealing his prize, Light quickly removed the garment and continued, he positioned himself between L's legs, taking most of the weeping length into his mouth.

"AH! Light!" L screamed, Light hummed around the detective's member, causing L intense pleasure, "uuunh! Wait, s-stop." L chocked out.

Light was surprised but released the detective nonetheless, "L? what's wrong?"

"nothing Light, this just isn't making my dream come true." L said with a smirk, taking three of Light's fingers into his mouth and coating them in a thick layer of saliva, Light understood fully and as soon as L had deemed his fingers were ready, he inserted the first finger, pulling out and pushing it back in, trying to find that one spot on the detective, "hah! Unh!"

'hmmm…close but not quite…' he thought as he pushed in the second finger, scissoring and stretching the detective's entrance, "AH! OH GOD LIGHT!" L screamed, arching his back and pushing down on the fingers trying to get more, "Found it." The teen said with a smirk, "I think you're ready enough…" Light said as he positioned himself at L's entrance, "Are you ready?"

The older male replied with a quick nod. Light plunged into L, as soon as he stopped, waiting for L to adjust, he immediately said, "Keep going, don't stop!"

'never would have thought of L as a masochist…' Light thought but continued nonetheless, hitting L's prostate with each quickening thrust.

"Unh! Hah! Ah Light! Ah faster!" he plead, rolling his hips along with Light's thrusts.

Light sped up, going as fast as he could, grabbing a hold of L's pre-come soaked member, rubbing in time to his thrusts, "Ah! I'm not…going to…last…oh god, I'm going to come!"

"So am I, come with me," Light moaned, speeding his hand up just a bit more, this was too much for L, who quickly came, spilling his seed all over their chests, Light couldn't take it once he felt L's walls closing around him, and came deep inside his newfound lover.

The teen quickly pulled out and held L close, pulling the covers back over their exhausted bodies, "So, was that as good as your dream?"

"No." L said after only a moment of thought, "No, not even close, it was so much better." He said as he kissed Light, "and the best part is, I don't have to ever wake up from this dream," L said as he kissed the teen.

"I'll always be here. I love you L."

"I love you to Light."

**A/N:** hehe ^^ please review I want to know what you thought about my lemon X3

I think I'm going to write some bondage next time X3


End file.
